washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theresa Charlotte Rachel Pearson
NS Nation Name: GF&V Character Name: Theresa Charlotte Rachel Pearson Character Gender: Female Character Age: 50 (Born. April 6th 1966) Character Role: Lawyer, Current Candidate for the Democrats in the 2016 New York Senate Seat. Former Attorney General, Senator, Solicitor General, and State Attorney General. Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Born in North Carolina, Lives in New York Character Affiliation: Democrat Main Strengths: Abundance of experience, mainstream liberal, intelligent, eloquent, fighter, wide ranging name recognition, humerous Main Weaknesses: Establishment, wealthy, not fiery or terribly inspiring, long record, single/divorced, more of a wonk Short Bio: Born in Charlotte, North Carolina, Theresa Edwards had a tough childhood. Her father was abusive, and at the age of three, Theresa’s mother fled north to New York, with her four other children. Raised in poverty, Theresa was instilled with an incredible work ethic, and this propelled her towards law school. Having been accepted to Yale Law school on their affirmative action program, and with many scholarships, she focused on criminal and corporate law, and was a star pupil. She graduated at the top of her class and was offered a job at the largest law firm in New York, but decided instead to work for the ACLU, where she made a name for herself as a tough fighter, taking on large numbers of pro bono cases. Her views on the legal profession prompted an interest in politics. In 1992, Theresa was elected Attorney General of New York, and served with a strong record on crime and reform. Her skills and legal expertise made her a candidate for Solicitor General, a post which she was appointed to by President Bill Clinton. She argued hundreds of cases before the Supreme Court, and with her experience in the Capital, she began to identify closer and closer to the ideology of the Democratic Party. She married fellow Lawyer Eric Pearson in 1996, and they had one child, Georgia, in 1999. They divorced in 2008. She is currently engaged to Jack Lawrence, a small businessman from Albany. In 2000, Theresa decided to run for Senate in New York, which she won easily. Early into her term, she faced the 9/11 terrorist attacks, and had to respond. She was lauded for her efforts in the aftermath of the event, fighting for more funding for the rebuilding, and the health of the emergency responders. Throughout her term, Theresa sat on the Judiciary Committee, and was known for her close community outreach and connections to her constituents. She was also noted for her intense scrutiny of the Bush Administration and his judicial appointments, and became famous for her grilling of several appointees to the bench. This eloquent, but deep show of policy, along with her own relatively clean behavior, lead her to become a noted anti-corruption advocate. She voted for the Iraq War in 2002, and later mentioned it to be the one thing she was ashamed for during her time in the Senate. She decided not to run for reelection, hoping to focus on her own practice. However, in 2009, the newly elected Democratic President asked Theresa to become Attorney General. She accepted and her tenure, from 2009-2013 was noted for its reformist views, and balanced approach, with a focus on white collar crime. She had deep desires to go after Wall Street for its crimes during the 2008 Recession, but was held back by President Winston. Some have speculated this caused her to not serve a second term as Attorney General. Returning to her private practice, Theresa kept her eye on the Democratic Primaries of 2016, and was often floated as a candidate, but decided against running. She continued her private practice, but always had her fingers on the political pulse. Seeing the fragmentation of the Democratic Party in 2016, decided to run for the Democratic nomination for the 2016 Democratic Senate seat, her old seat, as the incumbent Senator, James Harper, had decided to resign. Other: Half African America/White Offices Held: New York Attorney-General (1992-1997) Solicitor General of the United States of America (1997-2000) Senator from New York (2001-2007) Attorney-General of the United States of America (2009-2013)